The joining of thermoplastic materials with thermosetting materials by fusion welding is not feasible because the two materials do not unite by flowing. The thermoplastic material will flow, but the thermosetting material will not flow. Hence, the two materials will not unite by welding. On the other hand it is well known to join two pieces of thermoplastic materials together by laser welding as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,778 for Method of Heat Sealing Thermoplastic Sheets Together Using A Split Laser Beam by R. F. Osborne.
Thermoplastic materials can; however, be joined to thermosetting materials in a short period of time using a laser as a radiant energy source and directing the beam of the laser so as to cause the thermoplastic material to flow over the thermosetting material to mechanically join the pieces of material together.